


Charming

by templefugate



Series: Femslash100 [42]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Disney - All Media Types, Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: femslash100, Drabble, England (Country), F/F, Femslash, Gen, Light femslash, One Shot, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, finishing school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: At least Wendy understood reality-ever shifting and exciting as it truly was. The wool of boredom had been pulled from her eyes and now they were filled with an ever present twinkle.





	Charming

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the femslash100 drabble tag #8 prompt "Disney: Alice/Wendy - finishing school."

"Do you believe headmistress Tremaine will notice our absence?" Alice's voice shook, the glee from earlier vanishing as quickly as a puddle in the sun. She turned her head, giving the foreboding, medieval castle-like building a long look.

Wendy giggled. "Considering all the plates you broke last week, she might be happy to have you gone!" Reaching out, she took Alice's small hand in her own.

Alice turned, locking eyes with the other girl. Were it not for her bunk mate, she might have gone mad. The lack of windows in the damp old building, along with the nun-like uniforms at a facility run by a proclaimed Protestant, were not even the strangest parts. What sort of school did not require _any_ books?

At least Wendy understood reality-ever shifting and exciting as it truly was. The wool of boredom had been pulled from her eyes and now they were filled with an ever present twinkle.

"Ready to rip your stockings?" Wendy asked.

Alice gave a cheeky grin. "I did not put on a pair this morning!"

The two separated, quickly bounding up the spiked fence and into the wondrous world beyond.


End file.
